


The Median Trilogy: Median

by rosiedoesfic



Series: The Median Trilogy [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedoesfic/pseuds/rosiedoesfic





	The Median Trilogy: Median

**Median**   
**Prompt: Writer's choice. 'Median/Balance/Contentment'**

 

It was clear from the start that they could each give what the other needed, but it took time to understand that what they needed the most they already had. For every time Adam gave Jamie a shoulder to lean on, Jamie gave Adam arms to fall into. They never really spoke about it at all, but let it roll with the peaks and falls of life on Atlantis. It was a careful and silent arrangement that grew in the shade of shuttered quarters on humid alien nights, but it would always begin with a handful of innocent words whispered in the heart of a mountain.

On the night of the day they ceased to exist and came back to being in the same instant, something was just a little different. From Adam, sitting patiently on the abused rec room sofa, delirious at what was being given to him but afraid to reach for more, to the butterflies that knotted in Jamie's stomach as he wondered if he had gone too far, the beginning of the middle was suspended in a tentative balance. Something ended and something began; and they paused in the middle waiting.

And as they plunged out of the moment and fell into the next in a rush of warmth and breath and clasping fingers, the scales tilted and the focus of the Universe shifted. Suddenly there wasn't only one satellite to watch over, and the centre of the Universe wasn't such a lonely place any longer.


End file.
